blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was a prehistoric structure that was located in the middle of the Indian Ocean on Earth, that was extremely advanced and isolated from the rest of the world. It had powerful weaponry and technologies that, through years of civil war, destroyed the structuand sank it. Primitive humans wrote great mythologies surrounding Atlantis, and in the year 2714 CE, with advanced technology, Atlantis was rediscovered, much of its knowledge regarding space travel, colonization and weaponry intact. Humanity slowly adopted the Atlantean language, preserved through books, and the Atlantean culture and weaponry. This tore the world apart, rather than connecting it, because of the devastating power of the weapons of the ancient Atlanteans. The Velconum Empire's main ideology was to create a new race that was as powerful as the Atlanteans, often referring to themselves as the 'Sons of Atlantis'. History Atlantis' history is pieced together by the Joint Irin-Velconum Archeological Board. Atlantis was originally an archipelago of small sand islands, remnants of the Mesozoic continent of Pangea. The human arrival on Atlantis has not been dated yet, but is assumed to have been one of the first migrations of man. Tools and roads were established on Atlantis within a mere 20 years of the first humans. Only thirty years later, the humans had established electric power for most of their vehicles and buildings. The remains of the first Atlantean sattelite were found in one of the lower chasms of the ruins. By 200 years into their existence, they were a galactic power, with a massive city and empire with its capital on Earth. There were other groups of humans living contemporarily with Atlanteans, but they did not discover any form of advanced tools or machines, isolated in technology. Atlanteans would sometimes abduct these humans as slaves or for experiments. Atlantis was expanding, and soon prospered as the sole settler of the solar system and controlling large parts of the Milky Way. On the way, the Atlanteans encountered several foreign species of both sentient and non-sentient life. These would often be transported back to Atlantis in order to display in shows and exhibits proudly boasting the might of Atlantis. Atlantis was in a state of booming prosperity for most of its existence. The main island grew several offshoots, many of which were industrial sectors, but several also financial hubs as well. After concerns over too many buildings crowding the skyline, several parks and forests were planted across the city, essentially making the city a utopia. Standard of life was high on Atlantis. But all this glamour held a dark secret underneath. Slave Trade Atlantis was the main hub for the intergalactic slave trade. Not only were humans enslaved and sold here, but captives of other species the Atlanteans had crushed and defeated were also traded. Many of the financial centres on Atlantis' offshoots dealt solely with large slave markets. Several Atlanteans began to speak out against this injustice during the New Age of Atlantis. However, Atlantis, under an authoritarian regime, swiftly wiped out anyone who would speak against the trade (which was Atlantis' largest source of wealth). Alliance with the Hierarchy In their galactic conquests, the Atlanteans advanced their technology rapidly, creating numerous superweapons (in fact, it was the Atlanteans who first drew designs for the Doomship, the Hierarchy's most powerful weapon). Among those was a chemical weapon capable of liquidizing almost anything on a planet. This weapon was utilized on a foreign alien planet in its testing stages. The attack initially seemed successful. However, the Atlanteans did not effectively study the biology of their test subjects, and the species became a liquid based life-form capable of shapeshifting and surviving in vacuum. Bent on revenge, they called themselves the Punishers, and sought to destroy the Atlanteans. The Atlanteans suffered defeat after defeat. Seeing no choice, the Atlanteans allied with the only other major galactic power at the time- the (old) Kelim Hierarchy. With new and powerful allies, the Atlanteans slowly drove back the Punisher threat, eventually containing them under the surface of Ro. After their victory, the Atlanteans made large advancements in temporal technology, building a prototype time-machine. The Atlanteans, no longer needing the aid of the Hierarchy, concealed the plans from their allies. However, several Erkons, a Hierarchy species, discovered the plans for this machine. Upon learning of this, the Elders argued with the Atlanteans over the dangers of such technology and how it should be forbidden. During this time of great unrest, an Erkon (later discovered by the Hierarchy to have travelled here from the future, when the Erkons would have a fallout with the Elders), shot an Atlantean leader and several others. The alliance was then officially terminated, and the Atlanteans drove the Hierarchy out of the Milky Way galaxy. Downfall Sentient